Through the Hardships You Stayed
by IliiterateFool
Summary: Hinata and Shiki grew up to together since they could pratically walk. But Hinata is into dating now, thougb she did have a lot of boy problems. So who did she went to? Of course, Shiki. Years later, they're now together.


Shiki Senri and Hyuuga Hinata are best friends. It was known throughout the world that they are best friends. Shiki was more closer to Hinata, then with Rima. They had grew up together since they could pratically walk. Even if Rima and Shiki's personality were most alike, he still preferred Hinata over Rima. She was the opposite of him, and he liked that. It made things more interesting. Like they said, opposites attract.

Everyone, except the dense Hinata, knew that Shiki loved Hinata dearly. Unfortunately, it was a one-sided love for him. Besides, he had competition. Many men were in love with Hinata. I mean, who wouldn't? She's sweet, kind, very modest, and loyal. She was very beautiful, and her cleaning and cooking skills were simply amazing. Almost like when she does martial arts, it looked as if she was actually dancing. She was simply captivating. You couldn't find girls like her now-a-days.

Her first boyfriend was Kuran Kaname. Shiki was angry and jealous, but he stayed by her side. He couldn't ever leave the person he loved. Kaname was gentle, sweet, and kind to her. She liked him a lot. But whenever she requested for a simple hug, he said that he would never give her a hug unless they were married. She thought he was simply crazy, but obliged. Four months later, she found out he was cheating on her with Seiran, his maid. So she broke up with him, than appeared in front of Shiki's doorsteps.

_"H-Hinata?" Shiki asked, puzzled._

_He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes. It was blurry for a few seconds, until it revealed a clear Hinata. Her eyes were red and watery. Bags underneath. Hair not as neat as usual. Which immediatly caught his attention because Hyuugas _always _have nice and neat hair. She ran into his arms and cried._

_"Hinata, what happened?" he softly asked._

_He stroked her hair softly, making sure not to pull to hard. He heard her sniff for a few while._

_"Kana-Kuran-san broke up with me," she muttered._

_Shiki felt his heart leap in joy. Yet it was also in pain, because he hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her in pain. He glared at the wall, not knowing what to say. He wanted to beat the hell out of Kaname, but he knew Hinata would refuse to that idea. She was just to kind and sweet. Even if the person caused pain to her, she knew that she would never want to hurt them._

_"It'll be okay Hinata. Everything will be fine," Shiki softly chanted._

_Soon enough, Hinata fell asleep in his embrace._

Two months had passed after that, and Hinata than met Aidou Hanabusa. She thought he was a simple playboy, loved being in the spot-light. Just _begging _for girls to pay attention to him. So when he asked her out, she rejected his invitation. Poor Aidou was shocked, because that was the first time he's been rejected. Determined, he kept asking Hinata out on a date. A week later, Hinata finally gave up and said yes. Aidou soon fell for her on their first date, and so did Hinata. They both stayed together for a year. Not until Aidou had been shot by his own dad, that he died hours later.

_"Senri, Hanabusa died!" Hinata sobbed._

_Shiki shushed her and tried to calm her down. He could just feel his heart being teared apart, watching as Hinata cried more harder than usual. He pulled her into a tight embrace, hoping to calm down Hinata. Soon, she was just sniffling._

_"S-Senri....W-why a-am I-I s-so b-bad i-in r-relationships? I-is i-it m-me? I-is t-there s-something w-wrong w-with me?" _

_"No! There's nothing wrong with you!" Shiki protested._

_They both looked each other in the eyes._

_"Hinata, you are both beautiful and perfect. Any guy must be too stupid to see the fact."  
_

_Hinata had blushed bright red, before fainting._

Six months had passed, and Shiki and Rima started dating. For some reason, Hinata was beyond jealous at the fact that Shiki never told her, he had feelings for Rima. She was also jealous at the fact that Shiki never payed attention to her that much anymore. Than she met Zero. He was cold towards everyone, but when he met her, he couldn't help but feel as if he wanted to protect her from anything dangerous. Hinata thought he was simply handsome, smart, and kind. They dated for two years, until they decided to be engage. That was the day Shiki had broke up with Rima, which Hinata found was odd.

_"Senri, are you okay?" Hinata asked, concerned._

_Shiki stared at her with the emotionless expression he always had. Hinata sat next to him, and gave him a comforting hug. He slowly returned it, savoring the warmth she had. He stared into her eyes, he felt as if he could drown in them. Hinata stared at him also. He slowly leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. They both felt a light spark. Hinata pulled away, her eyes widened in shock._

_"S-senri," she croaked out._

_"I love you," Shiki whispered, caressing her cheek._

_Hinata ran out of the house and towards her home._

That was the day she broke up with Zero. She told Zero that Shiki kissed her, and she couldn't stay loyal to him because she kept on feeling guilty. Zero had felt hurt, and betrayed. He accepted it, but he still loved her no matter what. Hinata had than avoided Shiki for almost two months, until she had been trapped in her room. Courtesy of Shiki Senri.

_"S-senri, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" she asked._

_"Hinata why are you avoiding me?" Shiki asked, staring into her eyes._

_She felt a shiver run down her spine as Shiki's hands went under her shirt. She then moaned as Shiki rubbed her breast._

_"S-senri, s-stop," she moaned._

_His hands stopped for a second._

_"Do you love me?"_

_"I-I-"_

_"I asked,"Do you love me"?"_

_"Senri........you have always been by my side, even through the hard times. You helped me get over everything. You've been with me since I could pratically walk. I was jealous when you and Rima were dating. I didn't know why, but I guess I just figured it out.....I think, I really do love you."_

_Shiki smiled and leaned down to capture her lips. She could pratically feel his smirk when she moaned out his name. _

That night, they both their virginities. Shiki and Hinata started dating. Three years had passed until they got married. Both of them had a beautiful baby girl, and they all lived happily ever after.

"Is that all?" a little girl asked.

Hinata looked at her seven-year-old daughter, Tsuki. Tsuki had pupiless white eyes, that held a light tint of blue. Her waist-length hair was a dark red color, something she inherited from Shiki. Hinata smiled as Shiki came out from behind and pulled her into an embrace. She blushed as he nuzzled his head inside her neck. Even now, she still blushed for her husband.

"You're telling that story again?" he asked.

"Mmmm, of course. This is our dear Tsuki's favorite story after all," Hinata replied.

"Mommy?! Why is Daddy hands going under your shirt?!" Tsuki "innocently" asked.

"SHIKI! NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILD!"

_

**Akuma: **And that is my Shina oneshot. Please review.


End file.
